The war kids
by nikiluvsyou
Summary: When Mikan recieves a letter from Gakuen Alice she's overly happy.Why? That's where Hotaru is. When Mikan gets there however she realizes that the school isn't what she thought it was. It was a nightmare. The school was made to make kids killing machines.


~THE WAR KIDS~

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice and I never will. I'm just a GA fan **

Mikan sat at her table eating breakfast. She was 13 now. Most people weren't morning people but Mikan was an exception. Her grandfather walked in with mail.

"Hm, spam, spam, bills, oh? An invitation to Mikan Sakura?" Mikan turned towards her grandfather. He handed her the letter as her eyes scrolled over the sender address. It said Gakuen Alice. Her eyes instantly lit up. That was the school Hotaru went to!

-FLASH BACK- (6 months ago)

"Hotaru, don't leave me." Mikan begged while Hotaru tried to get into a car.

"Mikan, let go. I have to go." Hotaru said in a monotone voice.

"When will you come back?" Mikan said with tears brimming in her eyes. Hotaru looked around.

"Soon." Hotaru answered and got into the car.

"Why can't I come? I don't want to separate from you!" Mikan said while on the ground.

"Gakuen Alice is a school for special people like me, Good bye." Hotaru then rolled up the window as the car drove away. Mikan started crying. Hotaru was her best friend. Mikan would miss her dearly.

-END OF FLASH BACK-

Mikan quickly opened up the letter. She read it in her mind.

'Dear miss Sakura,

We would like to invite you to Gakuen Alice, one of the most prestigious schools in the world. We will be sending a car to your house to pick you up on Sunday. We have a uniform in your dorm room and we will move any belongings you would like to take on Sunday. You do not need to pay anything to get into the school.

Sincerely, Gakuen Alice staff.

Mikan smiled and handed the letter to her Grandpa. She would be able to see Hotaru again. She stopped then. She realized today was Saturday. Her grandpa got the mail a bit late. She shrieked and ran to her room to pack. As she packed her things she went to her table. There was a picture of her and Hotaru from when they entered the talent show as kids. Mikan smiled and but it in her suitcase. Next she got a picture of her grandpa and held it close to her. She would miss him a lot. He was the one who raised her. She put the picture in with care and zipped up the suitcase. She ran to her grandpa who had obviously finished reading it. He looked sad.

"Grandpa, I really want to go." She said while looking at him. He looked up to her and was silent for a while until he sighed.

"Follow your choices Mikan, I sure will miss you kiddo." He said while ruffling her long light brown hair. She smiled at him.

"Of course, Grandpa." She hugged him. The spent their time together looking through photo albums and watching movies. The day passed by so quick for Mikan. She had to sleep. As soon as she hit the bed her eyes closed and she started her dream.

-MIKANS DREAM-

She was with Hotaru at the park. They were on the swings.

"Do you promise to be my best friend forever?" Mikan asked Hotaru.

"Yes." Hotaru said.

"Pinkie promise?" Mikan asked. Hotaru nodded and they tangled their pinkies together.

-END OF DREAM-

Mikan rubbed her eyes as she woke up. She jumped out of her bed as she realized what day it was. It was **Sunday.** She was leaving today. She dragged her suitcase to the door as she waited for the car. Her grandpa stood beside her. After a little while a black car drove up and a blonde man came out.

"Hello Mikan, I'm Mr. Narumi." He greeted while smiling.

"Hello, I'm Mikan Sakura." She said while she held out her hand to shake. They shook hands.

"So are you ready to go now?" He asked. Mikan nodded and hugged her grandpa. She then tore apart from him and entered the car.

"Good bye grandpa." She waved as the car drove away. Her grandpa smiled at her as she got farther and farther. They sat in silence as they were driven to the school. Then they finally saw the gate and exited the car.

"Welcome to Gakuen Alice, Mikan." Narumi smiled at her Mikan nodded as she stared at the gate. She knew soon she would see Hotaru. When Narumi opened the gate a bus came towards them.

"Why do we need a bus?" She asked curiously.

"The school is still quite a long way from here walking." He answered as they boarded the bus. They rode in silence again. Mikan just thought to herself. What if Hotaru didn't recognize her? Why was Mikan invited here? Will grandpa be ok? These thoughts found their selves in her mind. She didn't even notice when the bus came to a halt until Narumi alerted her that they were there. As she got out the bus she examined the school. It was huge. Narumi then lead her on a tour around the school. She then was in the staff room. Narumi handed her a uniform and showed her to a room to change. She changed quickly and walked out.

"Mikan, you look adorable!" Narumi complimented as she giggled and spun in a circle. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Oh they're here now." Narumi spoke. Mikan looked confused at him.

"Mikan, Meet your 2 class representatives." Narumi said as he opened the door. In walked a blonde boy with glasses and a short raven haired girl.

"This is Yuu and-" Narumi was interrupted by Mikan.

"Hotaru!" Mikan yelled. Hotaru looked over to Mikan and looked a bit shocked but covered it up quickly.

"Mikan, what are you doing here?" She asked with no expression.

"I got invited here." Mikan said with a grin. Mikan ran towards Hotaru with arms spread out. As she ran towards her Hotaru quickly moved out of the way.

"Hotaru~!" Mikan whined. Hotaru looked back at Mikan who was lying on the floor.

"Get back up and hug me just this once." Hotaru said. Mikan got up quickly and dusted off any dust on her and ran into Hotaru's arms. Hotaru had a small smile on her face.

**Authors Note: Hi this is my first Gakuen Alice fanfiction. I've had this plot stuck in my mind for a long time so I finally decided to write it now. I might not have quick updates since I just got accepted into the highschool of my dreams and I have another fanfiction that I'm currently working on (check it out if you like kuroshitsuji) Please review ;3 and I shall give you bacon ( I LOVE BACON)**


End file.
